The Rouge triad
by ihas no clue
Summary: The pattern is clear for those who see it: they strike only when and where the weather is always raining. It helps to hide their tracks and confuse the humans who look over the crime scene. But who are they really doing this for?
1. Chapter 1

"The new moon is when the monsters of the dark grow in power…"

The darkened rain clouds promised harsh weather soon. However, this did not hamper the spirits of the group of children walking home from their last day at school. Their respective Mother's care had made sure that they were wearing their rain coats and had their umbrellas for when the weather got too rough. Although this would protect the children from the elements, it would not protect them from the two predators lurking just out of their sight.

"(When are we gonna take them! I'm starving for some juicy children,)" grumbled the first shadow, grinding his teeth for the souls of the children while his tail swished back and forth. The clouds rumbled ominously with his outburst and a small breeze fluttered the banners on the shop's windows where the children passed.

"(Patience, Hibuar. We wait for the right moment…,)" the second shadow stated hoarsely, hidden underneath an awning. His black hair covered his face and neck, hiding the bullet holes from the last meet with the guns that the humans had turned on them. It was a satisfying sound when their skulls went **'CRUNCH!'**, and it usually lifted the darkened mood of his leader, but Hibuar knew from his strained tone that today was not a good day to try his patience.

"(I know that, Pyralis. It's this damn waiting, and the weather... you know it's been the first in a while,") muttered Hibuar. His oversized tail kept twitching, as though it had a mind of its own. Pyralis held up his hand to stop the stream of words, and pointed over Hibuar's left shoulder.

"(Look, don't worry about it. Harusk is leading them toward the park and you can quench your blood lust then)" he rasped out; the bullet that hit his neck, just under his chin, had silenced his voice for a week.

Hibuar turned to see his brother's storm clouds giving the children one last glimpse of the sun before he covered it. The sky flashed and rumbled again, signaling to the two of them that Harusk was charging up his electrical powers. Some of the children in the group noticed the darkening sky and even opened up their umbrellas when the first drops of rain began. Now all the pieces were in place, it would be time. He breathed in deeply and reached down into his core. A shudder passed through his being before the voices began to speak.

'**Is it time for tearing? Tearing, **_**ripping **_**crunching **_**so **_**good****. **_**Listen heartbeats scared**_** Predatory eat soon with you, make me****wait, and wait, it is not good for either of us'. **Hibuar's inner predator had woken up from the hunt. In the past, Hibuar would try to shove the Predator back into his mind, a crazed Adjucha in the battlefield surrounded by bleeding foes and allies was "Plan ZZ" mind you, but the next time Predator surfaced, he would take total control and ravage anything in the vicinity. So now, Hibuar just reined him in a bit before Pyralis would give the signal. His tail slammed into the brick wall behind him, making spider-like cracks show. He felt his bones starting to shift, and he knew if he did not release the Predator soon, he would go ballistic. The Predator tapped Hibuar's fingers in a quick staccato rhythm of unknown origin. **'**_Calm down, he will send us off soon. Don't worry it'll happen soon?_** Soon, we'll hunt soon. Maybe later, yes?** _Well, I know_-**'**

Although he couldn't see his face, Pyralis knew that Hibuar was speaking with his Predatory side. He had always liked that about his subordinate; Hibuar was a shark in every sense of the word. He would be docile enough until he got a whiff of blood, whether in the air or water, it did not matter, and the Predator would rear from the depths of his mind and take charge should Hibuar not control it in time. The first time that Pyralis had seen the destruction that Predator could do, he felt alive at seeing the carnage in the field that day. After a couple hundred years, he had gained the respect from the Predator in that he could always deliver the promise of at least one body torn apart in his jaws.

"(Hibuar, begin the rain)" ordered Pyralis, with the barest hint of excitement in the tone. Even after working with Hibuar for so long, he still got excited when he saw the shark like Hollow go after a soul.

Hibuar, now the Predator, flashed his leader a grin before the rain clouds suddenly let loose. The rain trapped the children, and they began to shriek as the wind picked up. For a few moments, it seemed as though they would not seek the shelter of the ludicrously colored slides of the park and try to make it to their homes. A few did, but they would not get very far with Harusk watching them from above in his clouds.

With a small grunt, the Predator stared at them. Hibuar kept a tight leash on him, never allowing a chance to play with his fellow teammates. Now that he had control without any fight from Hibuar, he would not let this chance pass him. With a terrifying snarl, he called on more rain plus some ice to show up. This caused the children to screech as the hail hit and now three of them moved toward the small playground. More lightning flashed and one bolt even struck close by the fleeing children. With the way they were running, they never would have noticed the towering figure that had appeared in the scorched ground as it stalked the ones that ran off.

'_Like the prey that they are,' _mused Pyralis as the other children that didn't try to outrun the rain followed their companions to their doom. He looked back to the Predator and noticed his strained pose, muscles and tendons tense as he waited for the signal that would release his natural instincts. Even his body seemed different to look at. Pyralis felt another wave of excitement hit his senses and the Predator finally turned to look at him. The strange childlike glee at the impending chaos that showed in the Predator's eyes made him seem so much like his brother that Pyralis merely nodded at him, and he left the shadows with a roar, his streamlined body weaving in the air toward the park. Pyralis watched the Adjucha's figure lit up by the lightning before staring at the storm clouds, the lighting jumping between clouds in a deadly show of elegance. He watched the display before his sharp hearing caught the sounds of terrified screaming and overjoyed roars. The rumble of thunder grew more frequent and the rain fell as if a waterfall had opened up, far above the eyes of any curious humans watching the sudden storm. He waited for the sounds of the hunt to calm down though; he did **not** want to deal with a crazed Predator as he satisfied his blood lust, or his electrically charged brother.

With much effort, he managed an indifferent look on his face as he slowly made his way down the building to the ground floor. Pyralis strolled toward the park, the rain evaporating inches before it hit his body. The screams had stopped as he crossed the empty sidewalk to go see how his subordinates had done. A toothy smirk threatened to appear but he hid it under indifference as he crossed the destroyed and bloodied park.

The rain had calmed down to a drizzle, now that the hunt ended. The churned up sand underneath the swings had large gouges in it. In addition, a section looked as though someone had slapped it in frustration. One of the various slides in the park had a bite mark on it and Pyralis kicked it out of his way. When he finally found his underlings, hidden away in a grove of overturned trees, mirth-filled chuckles escaped as he leaned against a tree to watch Hibuar and Harusk somewhat clean each other of the blood that had splattered their bodies.

Hibuar had started to surface as Predator had finally quenched his blood lust and sleepily handed over control. Much of the blood covered his face and tail as he wiped it off. Harusk had even managed to catch the pair of runners. He then threw them into the chaos of Predator. He had laughed wildly when he saw one of the vermin thrown into the air before it got apart by the teeth of both brothers.

They were arguing over who would eat the last living human child as they finished the remains of a left leg and upper torso, respectively. A pile of bloody clumps showed the only evidence of what were the human children's clothes. The Child's body lay off to the side, underneath Hibuar's tail.

"(I should eat it, you got the first ones,)" Hibuar stated calmly. His hands had small tremors rippling through but he managed to calm them down, lest the Predator show up again.

"(NO! Brother eats many more! Harusk should eat it!)" Harusk interrupted with a shout, while flailing his gorilla-like arms around. As he brought them back down, a lightning bolt sparked from his fingers, showing that he still had an electrical charge inside.

With a loud, 'ahem!' the feuding brothers turned toward Pyralis, who had finally moved closer to them after watching their little spat. Harusk then got a goofy grin on his face before bounding over. His lion-shaped tail wagged much like a dog's would.

"(Leader-man, tell Brother that child Mine!)" Harusk pointed at Hibuar, who leaned his body to the side. A small bolt sparked from his finger and crashed into the tree behind his brother. Hibuar scoffed before wrapping his tail around the Child. Nobody but the BOSS tells Pyralis what he should do. Harusk was a bit slower than the other Adjuchas in their group but his naïve nature did make their prey more trusting of him. Pyralis stared at the child.

"(Bring it closer.)" He ordered. Hibuar complied, with the tiniest bit of reluctance. The child blubbered pathetically when Pyralis moved in for a closer look. 'A girl…' he thought with a grin full of malice. The girl began to sob wildly, tears and snot dribbling down her face.

"(So what Leader-man says?)" Wondered Harusk as he moved his head closer toward Pyralis. His tail flicked back and forth, showing just how excited he was and the poor survivor was shaking. Pyralis absent-mindedly petted the part of Harusk's face that he could reach and Harusk stopped wagging his tail.

"(We're going to let it live,)" Pyralis answered after a pause, (so you should let it go, Hibuar.)"

The brothers showed surprise at his decision. Pyralis never wanted a targeted human alive and he never showed mercy. Harusk just looked sad at not eating another human soul, while Hibuar wondered what caused this act of mercy. "(If I may ask...)" began Hibuar.

"(It's simple, Hibuar.)" Interrupted Pyralis, (we do these things and the _humans_ think that this is the work of one of their own. _If _we leave a survivor, it'll spread the word about us and the humans _will_ feel fear for us…and perhaps, we'll be able to get _THEIR _attention.)" The disgust was clear in his tone and both brothers stayed silent as he spoke. '_It did made sense…'_

Hibuar seemed satisfied with the answer and dropped the child. "(It's your lucky day. You get to live for our noble purpose.)" He sneered at her as he moved his sinuous body away. Harusk stared hungrily at her when she curled into a fetal position.

"(Come now, my fellow Adjuchas. We have much _more _fear to spread)" Pyralis said as he opened up a portal into an inky void. "(The mothers will eventually worry and go looking for them or at least what's left…)"

The brothers went through the portal first, with Harusk waving at the little girl as if they were friends. Hibuar sighed at his brother, while Pyralis just chuckled again. The portal closed, leaving the girl all by herself on the bloodstained ground.

* * *

***An: If you leave a review when you finish, I would appreciate that. The reason that Hibuar, Harusk, and Pyralis' dialog are in parentheses, it is because they are speaking another language. If I suddenly added random words that weren't in english, I might throw off your reading rhythm. ^_^***


	2. Chapter 2

"The returning moon brings back the lost light"

The storm clouds that hung over New York City finally cleared as the afternoon sun began to shine through. While most would ignore the weather seemed to be slightly better this day, for one woman it meant the start of a series of important events.

This woman made her way down the streets of the Big Apple with a purpose in mind, ignoring how her subtle influence parted the crowds that were never-ending. She kept her sharp eyes moving as she made her way closer to her destination, waiting for the chance to find a sign from her enemy's last hunting ground, as they were becoming bolder in their attacks against the fragile humans.

She did not pay much attention to where the 'attacks' happened, only to how many lives were taken at each time. The first few: a three-car accident with no survivors ruled on the mistake of drunk driving; a child who swam too far from a shore at a beach who drowned in the ocean by the tide; a bear mauling a group of campers. All were 'circumstantial' and not the cause of the monsters she knew had done this. Soon, the more noticeable attacks: a forest fire far into the mountain ranges where many made their homes; it burned intensely even though it rained the day before, and it took months for the fire fighters to stop the flames from devouring everything. The media ruled this as circumstantial but she knew who did this.

She stopped with the other people waiting to cross the street and wondered how she would convince these 'Avengers?' that _THEY _needed their help, that even SHE needed help in taking these bastards down. She didn't even notice that a small growl escaped her lips and would have attracted more attention until a pull on her skirt jarred her out of her thoughts as she looked down to see a little boy staring at her. The mother was currently murdering her phone as she texted very rapidly to someone.

"Are you a ninja?" The question muffled by the red and yellow scarf that covered his face so it sounded more like "Mar boo aninya?". He lowered it and small puffs of cloudy breaths appeared.

She smiled at him. 'He used to be like this…' she thought sadly, as she crouched down toward him. "Now what makes you say that?" she asked him with a smile on her face. He pointed to her forehead. "Its cause of the headband, my brother says ninjas wear headbands 'cause their friends need to know that they are friends."

She touched her forehead, which indeed had her headband on, and then actually analyzed the child. The color of her sharp eyes swirled like a tempest as she took a good look at the child's essence. He gave a small gasp and she noticed why he seemed familiar. Her eyes stopped swirling just as the light changed and the people began to move again.

The mother had finally noticed her child speaking to the strange woman. The mother pulled her son away He protested the action, since the woman had not answered his question. As he turned back to look, he noticed that there were no people near her and with a finger to her lips she disappeared into a cloud of dark grey smoke. His jaw dropped and his mother impatiently pulled on her son's hand to make him move again.

"Wow, Mom I just SAW a NINJA! AND SHE WENT POOF!" he cried out as the crowds swallowed them up, the mother making some sort of gesture to his outburst as they passed by a coffee shop.

A man walking out of the coffee shop nearly crashed into a poor woman as he maneuvered around her with a mumbled "excuse me". She let him by as she smiled after the boy. 'If only they stayed that way, would that have changed anything?' she thought forlornly as she adjusted her scarf and continued her quest, parting the crowds once more.

* * *

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner never felt like he had any laboratory work done for the past, oh say… couple of weeks maybe a month if he actually counted. Mostly due to helping out New York rebuild and heal from the fallout of the Chitauri invasion, the lack of sleep from said helping…"Hey, Bruce! How's my favorite green rage monster?"…and it could just be Anthony "Tony" Stark bothering him most of the time.

With a sigh and a pinch to his brow, Bruce turned toward the jittery Tony as he leapt into an office-rolling chair and spun toward him. He had on his 'serious' face.

"What is it, Tony?" he asked wearily, dreading the answer. "Why my dear Doctor I'm so glad you asked." Tony answered with a flourish of his hands towards the wall farthest from them, "If you would be so kind as to turn your attention toward the big screen…" As the screen turned on to show even smaller screens scattered around its massive size, it took Bruce a few minutes to put them all together, and he covered his eyes.

"Seriously Tony, Why would you even try to?" "SOMEONE has been drinking MY GOOD STOCK out of MY BAR and I WILL find out WHO is doing that," Tony answered snappishly as Bruce turned back toward him.

Tony crossed his arms, pride be damned. It was HIS STOCK and despite even the best effort combined of his superior brainpower (and JARVIS) he could not figure out how the hell did all of his good alcohol disappeared, replaced with the lesser brands from the corner stores or even with plain old tap water.

Needless to say, a sober but caffeinated Tony Stark was fifty times worse than a drunken Tony was. He made less sense as he spoke more math than real words, made much harsher comebacks at EVERYTHING and actually snapped at an agent because he 'walked too slow' (said agent had to take some time off to recover from this experience).

The first time it happened, he thought that Barton might have done something like this. However, when Tony confronted the archer, Barton actually had a reasonable excuse. He wasn't even IN the country when this atrocity happened, he was in the SHIELD helicarrier somewhere over the Pacific Ocean (Maria Hill had to explain this multiple times to him without really explaining anything other than 'it's classified Stark').

So Tony moved the thought of 'who dunnit?' to the back of his mind (not forgetting, just prioritizing, towers don't rebuild themselves you know) and refilled the bar as he went back to improving the world one Stark product at a time…until it happened a week later and kept on happening as he kept on restocking the bar. Sure, he had money to burn to restock his entire bar, but that wasn't the problem.

_SOMEONE_ was messing WITH HIS STUFF and no person with A BRAIN would do something like that. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?' pfft, try 'a woman's scorn would be more beneficial to your health than a pissed off not-drunk Tony Stark on a mission for your blood'.

So soon after, he began his quest for 'Alright, who the hell thought this would be a funny thing to do to a sober Tony Stark? I will rain doom from the skies and smite them where they stand!' Sad to say, Anthony Stark hadn't gotten much farther in his quest than what he showed Bruce…who had fallen asleep with a small line of drool escaping from his mouth while he fumed silently at his memories.

Tony sighed as he bumped his head on his arms while his feet tapped rapidly on the floor. Life wasn't fair to him at this moment, and he was whirling around more ideas in his brain when JARVIS suddenly spoke up.

"_Sir, you may want to look at the video feed from screen _3-A, _I believe your mysterious intruder has arrived._"

With what felt like a charged jolt course through his body, Tony snapped up and standing in front of the screen before he even realized he moved. The feed was small, but with an overeager tap of his fingers, it grew to three times its size. Tony stared as a small man…no a woman (no man could pull off wearing such short shorts) actually strode up to the bar. With a wave of her hand, his entire stock vanished. Tony let out a small, strangled sound out as she turned to look at the camera before dramatically pulling out an envelope and placing it on the bar. With another dramatic flourish, the person disappeared and Tony Stark flew out of the lab and rushed toward his bar screaming out obscenities that might have woken up poor Bruce but he was too far gone into dreamland.

* * *

**AN: yay for editing, and time to do so. In any case, I finally got around to rewritting this one and its a crossover. **

**Also, I only own my ocs. I just decided to jump into the Marvel pool and hang around with the Avengers. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**notice: there is swearing and gore in this chaper. Also, I only own the oc's that do not belong normally in the Bleach/Avengers universes.**

* * *

Punishment.

It is given to the leader, who disobeyed orders. He knows how to keep them in line, to stop the rebellious thoughts from appearing, to quell the actions taken in revenge to what he does. In reality, he doesn't even know why only the leader should be punished, why not the subordinate shark and his brother as well?

He asked the question to the other Hanzai no batsu, but he received no reply. Only a nod meant for the leader who disobeyed while the other two wait for him to be released after the sentence is carried out. So he stops thinking and works with what he is known for: Pain.

"**Pierce the flesh, Gravitas"**

The suffocating aura of power makes Pyralis fall to his knees. He gasps for the air that would not sooth the pain in his chest or make it go away. He deviated from the strict orders of their assigned mission: kill all the humans that the Experimenters wanted dead.

"**YOU left one alive."** the accusation rang in the hall and in his mind. It hurts to listen, echoing off all the crevices and corners of his mind but Pyralis pushes through it.

"To…_send_… a message" he gasps out. The power pushed his being and Pyralis nearly crumpled with the weight, limbs shaking from slamming into the floor. The boy from the Fire pits needed to follow orders and with any deviation to the plan, it could cost them centuries of planning.

Price.

"_**To send a message…"**_ the Hanzai mocked his voice as it sneered at the pitiful excuse, "**Can you fathom the consequences of your actions? You risk all we work for when you change the plans on a whim****.**" Another nod, and Gravitas made the air around the boy waver with the energy rolling around. He could feel the yell building up. Building but never breaking. "He won't break, at least not without passing Icarus" Mother warned when they were sent to collect the fire boy. "_**Impossible. They all **_**break **_**eventually."**_

* * *

Pride.

He won't give the bastard the satisfaction of breaking him. So Pyralis holds the screams, the shrieks inside when bones break and the shards tear into his muscles. He nearly bites his tongue off when the Hanzai snaps his upper arms before twisting the limbs and nearly rips them off. They hang by the very edge of his Hierro, and painfully regenerate when Gravitas is called back and he can breathe again. He hasn't screamed yet and he will get through this without breaking. He WON'T break. He's stronger than that, than they are.

"**Break the soul, Icarus."**

The razor-thin ice daggers cut and burn his flesh. Still, not screaming for the pain to stop. Pyralis is tougher than he thought. His fire keeps him warm, but it isn't enough. The air chills, drops until every ragged breath he can try to take hurts him to his core. He can't survive, not like this.

* * *

'_**Come on, break already.' **_the voices whisper.

They coo and say words that are made to doubt, to lower the defenses, but Pyralis ignores them and struggles to keep his core warm. No matter the pain, as long as his core survives the punishment he can go on. The ice burns alike and unlike fire but it is pain he can ignore.

Time: it doesn't exist for the Hanzai and certainly not the one being punished. They stay separate from time; it is the way the room was built. But for the ones that wait outside…it is their own form of punishment. Not even considered a punishment to the Hanzai, but with a few words from Mother they back down.

* * *

Harusk and Hibuar wait for their leader. They don't leave the hallway, don't move from their spots when their leader entered the room, not even to hunt and that makes the Predator restless. Harusk is curled on the floor, eyes glued to the door with tail twitching every now and again. He is calmer than Hibuar, who mumbles to himself as he leans against the wall. The Hanzai no batsu were the only thing the lesser Hollows feared more than the Grand Leader, and that fear keeps them from acknowledging that if Pyralis breaks before the punishment passes bad things will happen to the Hollow Brothers.

Harusk's tail went rigid before lying listless as a faint sound reached his ears. Hibuar stared at the door, waiting but dreading what he might have to see Pyralis post-punishment. The sound began to become louder, changing from a faint buzz to a definite scream. Hibuar frowned at that.

"He's stronger." Harusk interrupted suddenly, raising his head from the floor. "He made it to Sōdaina ōkami. He'll leave soon." The glee was clear from the way the red Hollow's tail swiped at the floor. Hibuar felt the Predator's interest from behind the layers of his mind. '_He's tough_, _why __you __didn't __**even **__make it through the first guy's __**Shikai**__.' __**"Shouldn't that be a 'we'?"**__ 'No, because __**I'm **__not you.' _Hibuar scowled at the smug-sounding Predator as he shifted his stiff muscles around. Waiting for nearly a week had caused lethargy in the shark, but it is nothing a good hunt will take care-.

"**BREAK ALREADY!**" The screech made Hibuar jerk out of his thoughts while Harusk stood upright. The brothers listened as the screams of the Hanzai grew with frenzy, Hibuar getting impatient from waiting and hunger. While Harusk stifled his giggles, the Predator suddenly spoke up.

"_Oi, Sharky we've got-"_

"Oh dear, is Pyralis being difficult again?" "Well, that won't do now will it Felel?"

The two voices made the scales and fur on the brothers' stand on their ends. Hibuar turned to the newcomers while Harusk stopped giggling and scrambled to hide behind his brother, eyes flickering between the newcomers and the door. The effect of the thinner brother hiding the larger would be comical in any other situation.

"Sweetheart, did Mommy scare you? See, I told your father we should have waited until your brother got out but he _just _wanted to see how your older brothers were doing." 'Mommy' said in a chiding voice as she neared the pair, Felel following a few steps behind. The closer they got to the brothers, the more that Harusk's fur stood on its end.

"Well you two? Aren't you going to greet your Mother and me? I believe we taught you better manners than ignoring your parents." demanded the goat skulled Second in Command as he crossed his arms.

Hibuar stiffly nodded to 'his parents' with the Predator hissing his displeasure to listening to someone who was not Pyralis while Harusk managed a murmured greeting. It seemed enough for Felel but not their 'mother' who shook her head while she moved closer to the door.

"Not the best greeting but I suppose it'll do. Your older brothers have gone at this for too long. I think its time they took a break, what do you think dear?" she said as her hand touched the door handle.

The doors burst opened with a 'BANG!' as the body of Gravitas flew into the hallway before crashing into the opposite wall. Felel let out a roar as he ran to where 'mother' stood. Harusk sprang from his crouch before slamming his leg into the Vasto Lorde's chest. The action merely distracted Felel but it was enough since Icarus' body crashed into him, sending the two flying down the hall. Hibuar's brain stopped working with his brothers' actions while the Predator howled with glee before pushing in front and taking over the body. Harusk raced inside the room of the Hanzai to find Pyralis while the Predator kept watch.

"_Yo, _**Ma**_. You gonna come out or what, I know _that_ couldn't possibly touch ya," _Predator sneered as he shifted his hands to become razor-sharp claws. He spun to his right and blocked the sword before it cut into his tail.

"_**Such rude manners! I'll show you three what happens when you try to hurt ME!"**_ Mother screeched voice distorted as she had her fox mask. The Predator merely cackled as he shoved her off. Mother flipped twice before landing in a crouch.

"_The day I call you '_Mother_' will be the day that I lost my mind, you whiney BITCH!"_ he roared as he dove straight into the ground, making it ripple before settling back down. With her attention fixated on waiting for Predator to resurface Sōdaina ōkami, the last Hanzai, crashed into her back and pinned her to the floor. The fox-faced Vasto Lorde and wolf landed into a mass of white limbs as Pyralis and Harusk stepped out of the room.

Pyralis was a mess. Many of the injuries that he had were still bleeding under the tattered rags that were once his clothes, while his ragged breathing made Harusk worry. The gorilla Hollow had half a mind to grab his leader into a hug, but when he tried to Pyralis just petted his mask.

"…'s okay…" Pyralis gasped out to Harusk as the Predator popped back into the hallway. The Predator merely grinned at his leader before picking up and shoving Pyralis under his arm. Harusk carefully grabbed the dorsal fin of the shark with a confused look on his mask.

"We're leaving here, without saying good-bye?" he wondered as the ground underneath the larger than normal shark rippled with his spatial distortions.

"_Oh yeah, HEY FOX-FACE! We decided since you and _DAD _are such fucking assholes to us, we're gonna _**go **_an' do our own thing."_ the Predator cackled to the still recovering bodies "_if it's any comfort, I hated you all equally!"_

With those parting words the trio fell through the floor into the spatial sea that both Hibuar and Predator shared, the howls of their 'family' following their descent.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time the group finally made it out of the spatial sea. After opening and closing many exits to throw off anyone that Felel tried to send, they found themselves in the middle of a grassy plain. Harusk moved off first, carefully grabbing Pyralis when his feet touched the ground. The Predator finally let Hibuar back in control. With all the energy he spent, not to mention spending an entire week not eating, Hibuar was very sure that he would be roaring to go hunting the next time he surfaces.

"Well, perfect just perfect. I didn't realize we were going to leave when you broke out, I **thought** we would wait a day or two. Way to fill me into the new changes, _boss_" Hibuar muttered to himself as Harusk put Pyralis on the floor before stomping down the grass around them. He pulled and dug up parts of the earth until he finished with what he wanted to do. Harusk stomped around his new bed before curling his body on top of it.

"…still tired. Can we talk in the morning?" Pyralis stood up and staggered over to lean against Harusk's arms. Hibuar sighed before circling the nest, he _won't _call it a bed, and settling down by his brother's back.

"how about you get better before I decide to maim you for making me starve while waiting for the Hanzai to finish punishing you?" the shark hissed into his leader's ear before settling down to sleep. Pyralis smirked at Hibuar's show of concern before going through every scenario that could happen now that they were not under Mother's control.


End file.
